


Love Breaks Through

by WolfBeils



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfBeils/pseuds/WolfBeils
Summary: Mark's in a much less than satisfactory mood. But there's always something to fix it in the end, as reluctant as he is to budge emotionally. Love can break through anything.





	Love Breaks Through

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm gonna be real, this is just some self indulgent thing because I feel really awful about wizard Hector not coming to me in FEH and Mark is borderline characterised like a self OC so there's that
> 
> Disclaimer for anyone that doesn't know, no my name isn't Mark it's just the default name for the FE7 tactician is Mark
> 
> Anyway have my bullshit

Being the very tactician that played a considerable part in saving the continent wasn't always the best position to be in. It meant that it felt as though everything rides on you, being that soul who's so praised for everything. Yet few people may know his imperfections, his insecurities. It's understandable in that regard given he reclused himself to a small handful of people. No one knows the true Mark behind those commands that saves the very continent.

Can you blame people? His true self is so hidden yet he never felt the need to express it to others. He felt as though there's no point, feeling content with who he does express it to.

And he expresses it to none more than the now well-respected marquess of Ostia, Hector.

It came as a surprise seeing the two in this romantic relationship. The average, seemingly reclusive Mark, and the larger, louder Hector. Very few knew what truly knit them together– what solidified them as a couple. Eliwood, knowing both well enough, is one of the only people who completely sees why they conjoined. Others among Oswin, Serra, Matthew, and even Lyn to a degree know what knit the two together so strongly as well.

Yet nobody really saw the tactician at his worst like Hector has. No one's seen him so down as Hector has. No one's seen the inner struggle like Hector has.

* * *

Mark didn't sleep easily over the past night at all. He survived almost solely off of clinging to Hector, who was in as deep a sleep as one could be in. Hector's always been a tremendously heavy sleeper, unable to be awakened by nearly anything once he's out. So Mark could just cling and cling to him, hoping that his plagued mind would soothe completely. And it did soothe– just not completely.

It only pushed things back and that was the most his desperate grasp to Hector could do. And when morning came and Hector had to get to work, it was nothing short of disappointing to Mark, losing that thing he grasped onto so desperately, barely getting a wink of sleep because he was just having one of those moods. A down mood that couldn't really be explained by anything, or anyone. It just happened. Something seemingly caused by nothing.

Though he's glad Hector takes a little time to get ready, fixing his hair, putting on those proper clothes that fit him so well. Mark loves him in that dull coloured formal attire. It somehow made him look more handsome. Yet the tactician just stayed in bed, stagnant, expressionless. He didn't move a muscle, instead keeping himself in those covers.

It didn't take Hector long to notice the abnormality. He looked towards the other, concerned at that brown haired expressionless husk on his bed– their bed. Enough sense is within Hector to know that this isn't the typical morning laziness Mark exhibits these days. The life wasn't there. There were no eyes endearingly following his every move. No mouth emitting "Good morning." from it. It's all covered by covers.

"...Are you coming with me to say good morning to Lilina?" Hector said to him.

Mark didn't move a muscle, nor make any expression. Even at the thought of seeing their daughter's smile, he didn't emotionally move a muscle. Even at the thought of seeing that little blessing period. That baby who seemingly appeared out of thin air one day in a spare room, baby essentials already there. Neither Hector or Mark could explain why she's there but they both felt a kinship with her more than anything. The only conclusion they could draw to is it was some form of a blessing from Elimine. A belated gift for saving the continent perhaps? It's not like explanation was needed at this point. The girl, who they named Lilina, had been in their care for four years now. They love her.

It's not like he wasn't listening to that prospect at all because he was. He'll always listen to Hector no matter what. He loves his voice a whole lot. But it didn't quite break through those walls so Hector was left wondering what to do. He knew he'd be listening. His voice just isn't one that can't be heard when in the same quiet room.

The Ostian would slip his boots on and begin making way to the door.

"I… love you…" he'd say as he exited the room.

Mark heard those words and the sadness behind them, and it didn't snap him out of that down feeling. He kept forcing back happiness for whatever irrational reason in his mind. Nine times out of ten, that voice would restore warmth in his soul if he just… let himself out of the deep. Those words would pierce his heart and leave him with that smile Hector loves so much but he forces that back now.

Although, Hector leaving so abruptly felt off to him as well. He's surprised his beloved didn't try any further to comfort him, nor did he even ask if he was alright. It felt very out of character for him. Seemed like he didn't care as wild and barbaric a concept that is for Hector of all people. Mark couldn't help but think that though, as if his beloved's care for him had just disappeared like that. At that thought, he just curled up further in bed, clinging to the covers to get some form of warmth in his soul.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hector's making his way towards Lilina's quarters. He had an idea in mind and just impulsively decided to go through with it. As he opened the door to her quarters and rushed through, the already awake Lilina looked up with confusion.

"Daddy… Where's father…?" she inquired.

They worked a system at this point now that Lilina addresses Hector as "daddy"/ "dad" and Mark as "father". It was a loophole that Mark suggested, the intellectual that he is. Sure it turned heads in public at times seeing the girl address the same kind of person in two ways, unknowing that she's addressing the two men beside her. But it works and that's what matters. It's a functional system.

"He's… sad at the moment. How about we cheer him up, dear? He's still in our quarters, let's get going!" Hector told her. 

The girl shot up at that and wasted no time, going towards Hector and out the door. Eh, she'll be fine going about in her pajamas. It's not like Hector and Mark's quarters are too far anyway– just a two minute long walk. Not that it'd take _ them _ a minute to get back given they both paced fast, Hector taking back the lead since he knows where he's going. Lilina followed behind, keeping up with her dad.

* * *

Back in their quarters, Mark was still laying there, stagnant as ever, curled in bed. He felt almost nauseous with grief, having no clue what to do other than just lay there and silently wallow.

That is until he heard footsteps. Not one set of them but from what he could hear, _ two _. Shortly after, the door opened and in came two familiar presences, one of them rushing straight towards the bed.

"Father!!"

Lilina leaped onto the bed and clung onto Mark endearingly through the sheets. It startled him, making him gasp softly.

Another presence drew nearer and then pulled most the covers away from him. It climbed into bed. Familiar arms suddenly wrapped round him and familiar lips quickly pressed at a cheek.

"Morning." said an equally familiar voice that belonged to none other than his beloved Hector.

Mark had no choice in this matter now. His feelings creeped out, a small, yet bright smile forming on his face as he shifted his gaze to Hector's cobalt optics. Lilina nuzzling at the back of his neck after she got herself in the bed helped too.

He suddenly felt so elated, two of the most important presences in his life right up against him. Two pairs of arms that are wrapped around him, making him soften. He felt lighter, and his shoulders especially felt free too. It was as though he could be bothered to move a muscle again, but he didn't given he's in the clutches of two people at once. Hector took advantage of that forced stillness, nuzzling at the other's nose with a bright and toothy grin.

"...Morning." Mark said sheepishly.

He really couldn't 'fight back' all the emotion coming through. The smile, the prominent red tint as Hector continued to shower him in physical affection (let alone Lilina's small acts). The Ostian placed another kiss on him but this time a quick peck on the lips and chuckled a little after.

"Good morning, father." Lilina also said, cheerful and innocent as ever.

* * *

The family trio stayed in that bed for ten straight minutes. Hector giving almost constant acts of affection and Lilina staying clinged to her tactician father. It was heaven for Mark, being surrounded by the two lights of his life, let alone being so close to them.

It'd go on for a tad longer but stopped once Hector realised how much time had gone by. He was more than likely running late for his duty but that mattered not to him so much. He'd choose Mark's stability over that any day of a week, month, year, century, millennium. 

At that, once Hector was up, jacket back on and hair fixed once more, Mark was finally sat up on the bed. Lilina's sat next to him and Mark has a single arm round her. Once Hector was totally ready, hair fully slicked as neatly as his hair would allow and neatly clothed again, he paced to the side of the bed where Mark's sitting, moving in front of his significant other.

Once in front of him, he bent down and placed yet another kiss on his forehead, then staring into his dark brown eyes. Mark stared back, unable to wipe the smile off his face at all. Hector loved it, seeing his lover smile willingly and not forcing everything back. He's so glad that Mark is able to not fully hold back from him and showed it with that kiss.

"I'll be back before you know it." he'd say, looking at _ specifically _ Mark, who'd look to Lilina and back at Hector.

"Shouldn't you be saying that to _ her _?"

After saying that, Mark couldn't help but chuckle a little bit at the way Hector treated him. Hector would laugh the question off, bending down once more to quickly embrace the other two in a hug before finally walking off to the door. He looked back at Mark before opening the door.

"Behave."

Mark narrowed his gaze at Hector jokingly but chuckled once more at his lover's ironic treatment of him.

"Stop." he said with slight mirth.


End file.
